


to slow the flow of time

by theprinceofdorkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Angst, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lowercase, brief descriptions of violence, but like. kind of on the dl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofdorkness/pseuds/theprinceofdorkness
Summary: kara gets shot in front of lena, and everything goes south.





	to slow the flow of time

**Author's Note:**

> HI guys i just wanna reaaaaal quick say that this? is not at all what i usually write? but i thought of it on a plane ride and i was like "damb..... played myself" SO here's this! uhhhh im working on the next chapters of my other two fics but this was just like a quick way to get myself back into writing (school is OUT so i have time now! wild) i love you all! kudos and comments are WILDLY appreciated. like. seriously. it makes my day so much better to hear from you guys. anyway i love you all and lets GO

for lena, time slows with the pull of the trigger.

 

time slows as she watches the bullet, glowing a sickly green, rocket through the air and _te_ _ar_ into kara’s suit, ripping through the flesh below and lodging in her stomach.

 

a scream tears its way up and out of lena’s throat. kara staggers, falls forward, face contorted in shock and agony.

 

the gunman falls beside her, hit by an agent’s bullet, and her world narrows to the one person who had ever truly loved her.

 

lena runs over as fast as her legs will carry her, shutting out the world around her as she does. she kneels beside kara and cradles her in her arms.

 

she speaks with a voice that is not her own. “k-kara? kara, kara, please, _please_ stay with me. yo-your sister alex, she-she’s almost here. you can’t-” lena lets out a sob against her will. “you-you can’t die. not now, not when i-” her voice breaks, and a tear slips its way down her cheek.

 

kara coughs, and _oh, god,_ specks of blood come out too, staining lena’s pristine white blouse. “lee? wh-” her voice is filled with confusion and _pain_. “wh-when you what?”

 

lena exhales sharply, tears flowing freely now. “not when i-” as much as she doesn’t want to think about it, _won’t think about it,_ it might be now or never. she takes a deep breath. when she finally gets the words out, it’s barely above a whisper, and her voice shakes with every word.

 

“...not when i _love_ you, you _stupid_ goddamn superhero.”

 

kara processes her words, and when she smiles, it’s like lena put the sun in the sky and hung the stars among the heavens. and damn it, even as she lays _dying_ on the ground, cape ripped and torn, face blackened with soot, and blood oozing out from too many cuts to count, she looks….

 

... _angelic_.

 

“you _love_ me.” her smile widens slowly and a little disbelievingly as she speaks to nobody in particular. “lena luthor, you _love me_.” kara says the words as if she can’t believe they’re real, as if they’ll fly away if she doesn’t hold them tightly to her.

 

lena laughs, and it turns into a sob partway through, short and bittersweet. “god help me, i...i do. i do, i _do_ ,  _so much,_  a-and so does everyone else, kara, so you _can’t_ just _leave_ us-” her words fade as alex and the medical team arrive at the scene.

 

alex takes a look at the two of them, looks at lena’s tear-stained, grief-stricken face and kara’s dopey smile, and she doesn’t think.

 

she _acts._ in that moment, alex disappears, and she’s replaced by Agent Danvers. alex would kneel by her sister’s side and brush her hair from her face and tell her that everything would be alright. Agent Danvers ignores her almost completely in favor of ordering an immediate evac of supergirl.

 

alex would cry. Agent Danvers commands.

 

as they’re loaded into the ambulance, kara strapped to a gurney and lena next to her, Agent Danvers fades just enough for panic to set in. on a last minute decision, she hops in there with them, squeezing one of kara’s hands and one of lena’s.

 

they arrive at the medbay within two minutes, breaking at least seventeen traffic laws on the way.

 

kara is wheeled out, vitals fading, and is rushed into emergency. alex follows her, donning gloves and glasses and heading into the storm.

 

lena is left adrift, floating in time and space as the first person to make her feel like she _mattered, really mattered_ hangs in the gray area between life and death.

 

somehow, she finds her way to a chair, sinking into it while agents hustle around, barking orders to each other and type away at tablets, phones, and computers. she sits.

 

and she waits.

 

somewhere around hour three, she falls asleep. her dreams are plagued with green monsters stealing kara away from her, with a horror-struck alex telling her _it should have been you_ , and even in her dreams, lena agrees with her.

 

she’s woken up around hour seven by alex gently poking her awake.

 

lena isn’t afforded the luxury of forgetting where she is, and her focus is immediately focused back on kara.

 

“alex, where is she? _how_ is she?” alex opens her mouth to answer, but lena doesn’t stop. “is she… oh, god, alex, is she…. is she _alive_?” her last words are whispered, hands coming to cover her mouth in preparation for whatever news comes next.

 

alex rubs the circles under her eyes, wipes the tears that have begun to gather in the corners, and she exhales.

 

“she’s going to be okay, lena.”

 

and just like that, time resumes its normal pace.

 

lena stands, legs shaking. she brings alex in for a hard, solid hug, and if alex cries into her shoulder a little bit, it’s nobody’s business. when they separate, she wipes tears of her own away. “i, uh. i need to see her. c-could you point me in the direction of her room, please?”

 

“y-yeah.” alex tells her where to go in a shaky, breaking voice. as lena nods and turns to go, she says one more thing. “oh, and lena...?”

 

lena looks back, and sees alex smile softly.

 

“she said she loves you back.”


End file.
